


Sacrilegious Experiences

by ivynights (incantatem)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantatem/pseuds/ivynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s a minister’s daughter and he’s a Southern gentleman. In another lifetime, they’d have fit together rather well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrilegious Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Jasper/Angela: Can I call you mine?_

She’s a minister’s daughter and he’s a Southern gentleman. In another lifetime, they’d have fit together rather well.

As it turns out, they don’t fit together so poorly in this one either.

They meet in church one day, the service long over, Angela having stayed behind to get some homework done in a place full of quiet, free of little brothers and distractions.

She’s surprised to find a lone blond head sitting in the back pew, bowed and preternaturally still.

He hears her come in, of course.

“May I make your acquaintance?” he asks.

His eyes unnerve her, as if his presence wasn’t enough to do that alone. Their color seems unnatural, something unmade by God.

A few weeks later, he asks her to sit with him.

A few weeks after that, he asks for a kiss.

( _Don’t worry_ , he promises, _a gentleman never kisses and tells_ , and she can feel her anxiety strangely disappear, all thoughts of Ben and Alice forgotten, replaced by a heavy calm laced with searing heat.)

Finally, many weeks later, he asks, “Can I call you mine?”

Since, for some reason, his presence fills her with nothing but peace and lust, she acquiesces and says _yes_.


End file.
